


Custodes

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: T1-19. Бак Чан/Фоу. Первый раз. Фоу восстанавливается после боя с Тики (в Северо-Американском), Бак понимает, что едва её не потерял. Бак - неопытен, но не трепетный истерик и не покрытый крапивницей неудачник, Фоу непривычно беззащитная и слабая. На самом деле обоих это заводит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custodes

(сорок лет назад Бао Мей говорит: позаботься о Тви)  
(десять лет назад Тви говорит: не нужно нас спасать)  
(quis custodiet ipsos custodes?)  
– Эй, девчонка, не отвлекайся! – хохочет ной.  
(Тви говорит: позаботься о Баке)  
Бак кричит:   
– Фо, держись!  
(кто охранит самих стражей?)  
Фо падает в мешанину слов и лиц.

(сто лет назад Яо Мин говорит: привет)  
– Фо? – зовёт её кто-то.  
(он говорит: твоё имя будет)  
– Фо? – зовёт её Бак.  
– Уолкер? – спрашивает Фо.  
– Господи, – выдыхает Бак, – ты жива, я боялся, что ты...  
– Конечно, я жива, Бак-дурак, – Фо – голос из камня, но голос злой, и звучит почти нормально, – что с Уолкером?  
– Он... его допрашивают. В европейском всё гудит, нагнали визитаторов из Ватикана, а Аллен всего лишь хотел помочь, – тараторит Бак. Выдать бы ему щелбан – сразу бы успокоился, но сил даже на это нет.  
– Мне пора бежать, там опять заседание, а мне ребята из научного сюда Ковчег открыли. Я должен был проверить, как ты.  
– Я буду спать, – отвечает Фо.  
(Яо Мин говорит: это подходящее имя для бога)

(десять лет назад Алма говорит: привет)  
(Алма говорит: умрите, все, сдохните)  
(Эдгар говорит: позаботься о Баке)  
– Фо! – зовёт Бак.  
Она выныривает из сна, выныривает из камня, мягко ступает на пол.  
– Чего ты вопишь, – Фо чешет нос, глядя на Бака. Взъерошенный больше обычного, а так – Бак и Бак себе. Живой, только порезы на руках и морда в пластыре.  
– Ты в порядке? – не в меру серьёзно спрашивает он; голос у Бака странно тихий и будто надтреснутый.  
(камень призыва змеится трещинами с каждым смешком Тысячелетнего Графа)  
– Что со мной будет, – фыркает Фо, – как... как все?  
Но вместо ответа Бак подходит к ней и обнимает, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо. Вот же – и по лбу теперь не щёлкнуть.  
– Бак, ты чего? У тебя истерика? – интересуется Фо.  
– Я правда подумал, что ты можешь умереть, – отвечает Бак, – как и тогда.  
(год назад Аллен говорит: я спасу вас)  
(Аллен говорит: я спасу вас)  
(но кто спасёт его?)  
– Бак-дурак, – бурчит Фо, – я божественный хранитель, я вечна как эти стены. Будто ты не знаешь.  
– Знаю, – облегчённо улыбается Бак, отпуская Фо.  
Она рассматривает его, будто в первый раз видит,  
(тридцать лет назад Тви говорит: смотри, это мой сын)  
потом поднимается на цыпочки, держась за плечи Бака, и просит:  
– Поцелуй меня, а?  
(тридцать лет назад Эдгар говорит: чего?)  
– Чего? – говорит Бак.  
(время закручивается спиралью, змей кусает себя за хвост)  
– А, забудь, – усмехается Фо, – я пошутила.  
Но Бак наклоняется и целует, мягко, словно опасаясь, что Фо сейчас исчезнет. А потом вдруг подхватывает под коленки, прижимает к себе, и Фо удивлённо ойкает.   
Можно потребовать поставить её на ноги и заявить, что это правда была глупая шутка... но Фо слышно, как колотится его сердце, и от этого почему-то кружится голова. Так что Фо молчит и полупанически вспоминает, какова на ощупь нормальная одежда.

Чем ближе Бак подходит к своей комнате, тем ярче алеют его уши, а смотрит он строго вперёд, не опуская глаз на Фо.   
Она думает: меня никто не носил на руках.  
(у Бака руки в тёмных узорах, в словах договора с духом-хранителем)  
(сто лет назад Яо Мин говорит: пожалуйста, позаботься о моей семье)  
Фо создаёт пуговицы, застёжки и края одежды, и даже пальцы – у людей должны быть пальцы, и если Бак сам скажет, что пошутил, Фо его убьёт. Но Бак сажает её на кровать и опускается рядом, улыбается смущённо. Белый квадратик пластыря на щеке забавно контрастирует с румянцем.  
– Думал, врежешь мне по рёбрам, а ты непривычно тихая.  
Фо послушно пытается ткнуть его в бок, но Бак перехватывает замах, сжимает тонкое запястье – не вырвешься.   
(она сейчас не справилась бы и с акума первого уровня)  
(не отвлекайся, хохочет ной, а Фо знает: её спасает только то, что отвлекается он)  
(Граф говорит: так велика печаль Алмы Кармы)  
На этот раз Фо сама целует Бака. Ей хочется сделать хоть что-то, быть здесь и сейчас – живой Фо в объятиях мужчины, а не волшебной Фо, тонким слоем размазанной по времени. Она знает, как устроены женщины и как должны реагировать женщины, поэтому всё получится.  
(тридцать лет назад Тви говорит: а-ах, Эдгар)  
Одежду теперь можно стянуть, а под ней у Фо светлая кожа с просвечивающими нитями сосудов,  
(сто лет назад Яо Мин говорит: ух, ты умеешь и так?)  
(пятьдесят лет назад Зу Мей говорит: тебя нетрудно принять за человека)  
узкие плечи и маленькая грудь с острыми сосками – Бак гладит ладонями, горячечно, неловко.   
(хочется влиться внутрь через кончики его пальцев, через символы на коже, войти как в холодную твердь стены – да там и остаться)  
(Яо Мин говорит: эти стены – твой дом)  
Бак щекотно трётся носом и легко прикасается губами к ключице, к шее, к мочке уха, а потом поднимает голову и вглядывается в лицо, безмолвно спрашивая, приятно ли Фо, нравится ли ей то, что он делает... и первый порыв Фо – зло рассмеяться,  
(я бесплотный дух, я каменный страж, я способна чувствовать только боль и усталость)  
(Яо Мин говорит: Орден под твоей защитой)  
(Бао Мей говорит: я доверяю тебе их жизни)  
(Тви говорит: уходи)  
(sed libera nos a malo)  
а потом осознание бьёт – кулаком под дых, и тогда Фо не стонет даже – урчит. Потому что Бак привёл её сюда и смотрит так, и дотрагивается – так... потому, потому, что Бак  
(говорит: ты жива, я боялся, что ты)  
(quis custodiet)  
считает её настоящей.


End file.
